Punto G
Il punto G o punto Gräfenberg, dal nome del ginecologo tedesco Ernst Gräfenberg che per primo lo descrisse, sarebbe un punto particolarmente sensibile della vagina, sebbene lo studio e l'osservazione anche microscopica della vagina hanno dimostrato che il punto G non esiste, cosí come non esistono zone vaginali a maggiore innervazione http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed?term=%20%20%20%2017100930. Origini Già nella cultura orientale era conosciuta una zona del corpo della donna che, oltre il clitoride, era determinante per il suo piacere sessuale: negli antichi testi filosofico-religiosi quest'area era definita "punto del sole" o "punto del piacere". In occidente, nella seconda metà del XVII secolo, un medico e speziale olandese, Reigner de Graaf (1641-1693), in un suo trattato di medicina - poi andato perduto, ma ricordato negli scritti di vari autori suoi contemporanei - riferì la presenza di un'area, in prossimità della vagina, di particolare sensibilità erogena. Nei tempi moderni Ernst Gräfenberg pubblicò per primo, nel 1950, un dettagliato studio scientifico, nel quale sosteneva la presenza di una zona, interna alla vagina, dalla quale aveva origine il piacere sessuale femminile. La ricerca suscitò parecchi dubbi e molte incredulità ed è ancora oggi fonte di discussioni, e alcuni ginecologi ne negano l'esistenzaTra gli altri: Terrence Hines, "The G-spot: A modern gynecologic myth" articolo su American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology, agosto 2001 (abstract)Puppo V. "The G-spot does not exist. Response by V. Puppo to the article “O. Buisson: The Gspot and lack of female sexual medicine. Gynecol Obstet Fertil 2010;38,781-84”" articolo su "Gynecol Obstet Fertil 2011"; 39; 266-67.. Evidenze scientifiche I test che hanno esaminato sistematicamente l'innervazione della parete vaginale dimostrano che non esiste un'area o un punto di maggiore innervazione o di maggior densità di terminazioni nervose. Lo studio ha esaminato con metodo scientifico 110 biopsie ricavate da 21 donne concludendo che un sito di maggior innervazione o di maggior densità di innervazione è assente nella vagina umana. Nonostante queste evidenze scientifiche che negano la sua esistenza, il concetto dell'esistenza di un "punto G" è stato largamente accettato dall'opinione pubblica. Ubicazione Gräfenberg ritenne di individuare il punto G nello spazio fra la parete anteriore della vagina e la base della vescica, ad una profondità di sei-otto centimetri rispetto all'ingresso del canale vaginale e nella stessa zona era già nota la presenza di un tessuto che si riteneva fosse il residuo di una primordiale ghiandola prostatica femminile. Più precisamente, il punto G sarebbe posto sulla parete anteriore della vagina, nel suo terzo inferiore, corrispondente anatomicamente a un manicotto di tessuto erettile (simile ai corpi cavernosi del pene, presente nel sesso femminile anche a livello della clitoride) che circonda l'uretra, quindi è la proiezione vaginale di una struttura posta in profondità (a circa 1 cm dalla mucosa). Per individuare tale posizione si può utilizzare come punto di repere anatomico l'osso pubico: il Punto G si troverebbe nella vagina all'incirca a questo livello, ma la sua individuazione risulta piuttosto difficile, a causa delle sue ridotte dimensioni e dello spessore della parete vaginale. La stimolazione di questa zona ne causa l'inturgidimento col meccanismo di cattura ematica, tipico dei corpi cavernosi, e, al momento dell'orgasmo, si può accompagnare l'emissione di un fiotto di liquido di natura trasudatizia. Le migliori condizioni per l'esplorazione del Punto G si presentano quindi solamente quando la donna è in stato di piena eccitazione sessuale, allorché il Punto G si inturgidisce ed aumenta le proprie dimensioni, tuttavia la complessità del meccanismo della libido femminile non rende facilmente riproducibile questa condizione in laboratorio. Di conseguenza, poche sono le ricerche in materia condotte con rigorosa metodologia scientifica. Altre ipotesi Secondo la ricercatrice australiana Helen O'Connel, il punto G sarebbe in realtà la parte terminale della struttura interna del clitoride, il quale può raggiungere, all'interno del corpo femminile, una complessiva lunghezza di 10 centimetri. Nel febbraio del 2008 il professor Emmanuele Jannini, Docente di Sessuologia Medica dell'Università degli studi dell'Aquila ha pubblicato, sulla rivista The Journal of Sexual Medicine, uno studio teso a dimostrare, anche per mezzo di ecografie vaginali, la presenza - solo in alcune donne - di un ispessimento della parete divisoria tra uretra e vagina che sarebbe da identificarsi con il punto G. Note Bibliografia * Alice Kahan Ladas, Beverly Whipple, John D.Perry, '' Il punto G '', Milano, Rizzoli Editore, 1986. ISBN 88-17-13630-1. * Sabine zur Nieden, '' Weibliche Ejakulation '', Stuttgart, Ferdinand Enke Verlag, 1994. ISBN 3-432-26031-8. Categoria:Apparato genitale femminile